disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Saving WizTech
"Saving WizTech" is a 2-part episode from the second season of Wizards of Waverly Place. Synopsis Part 1 A failed evil wizard, Ronald Longcape, Sr., curses WizTech with plastic balls, creating a twofold problem—firstly, that plastic is impenetrable to even the strongest of magic, and subsequently, magic cannot be used to quickly remove the plastic balls. This causes WizTech to close, and Professor Crumbs enlists Jerry to house a few of the students at his home. Among them is Longcape, Sr.'s son, Ronald Longcape, Jr., who is also secretly evil and who tries to come between Alex and Dean. He traps Dean in Jell-O, then disguises himself as Dean to break up with Alex. Ronald gets Alex to come back to WizTech with him. Meanwhile, Justin, eager to be the savior of Wiz Tech, calls upon the help of a prestigious wizard company run by kids to help eliminate the plastic balls from the school, under two conditions: 1) They get to put up signs advertising their products, and 2) they get to play in the balls. Part 2 When arriving at Wiz Tech things start to get a little weird. Ronald is speaking in innuendos, spells are going wrong, and the school is being overrun by advertisements. Ronald is keeping Dean locked in the supplies closet that his dad runs. Still unbeknownst to Alex, Ronald lures her up to the Tower of Evil to play the Tetherball of Evil which will turn both of them evil. Meanwhile, Justin is trying to figure out how the school got overrun with advertisements. While he is rushing around he encounters Professor Crumbs who heard a rumor that Alex went up to the Tower of Evil and that he must make sure that she doesn't do that with Ronald Longcape. Max, hearing the whole conversation, told them that's exactly who she went with. Professor Crumbs tells them they must save their sister before it's to late. When Max and Justin get up to the tower it is already too late for Alex is already playing with Ronald. Ronald, caught, reveals his whole evil plan to them. Minutes after he tells them of his evil plans Alex and Ronald are turned Evil and get a Frankenstein and Frankenstein's Wife-like makeover. Professor Crumbs, walking up seconds after they were turned evil, tells them of a way to reverse the evil spell. One of them must be in love with someone else. Alex then realizes that she is in love with Dean, thus breaking the spell. Over come with love Ronald tells Alex what he's done with Dean saying that she'll never find him. At that moment Ronald's dad comes up with Dean in the elevator. Seeing his father mistake Ronald jumps in the Elevator and tells them not follow them or "lover boy gets it". Justin, in a quick moment of intelligence, jumps them down using the Pillows for Feet spell. Catching Ronald, who can barely get away with Dean, Alex takes Dean out of the Jello and receives his gift of his wooden card. Having a moment the realize that they are both madly in love with one another. Spells: *Spandau Ballet, tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do – make an evil wizard disappear *Piggly wiggly, get in the jiggly – encase someone into a block of gelatin *Piggly wiggly, get out of that jiggly – take someone out of a block of gelatin *Pillow for Feet Spell – a spell Justin mentioned with an unknown incantation that transforms feet into pillows Note: The sequel was premiered the same day as this one. See "Saving WizTech" Part 2 below. Note: This episode was first aired on October 24, 2008 on Disney Channel UK and Ireland (even though Disney Channel USA stated that it was the world premiere when it already originally aired in the United Kingdom and Ireland two days earlier. Guest stars: Daniel Samonas as Dean Moriarty, Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs, Josh Sussman as Hugh Normous, Chad Duell as Ronald Longcape, Jr. and Maurice Godin as Ronald Longcape, Sr. Co-stars: Noah Munck as WizWorld executive, Gary Owens as Corporate Ad/Ominous Voice, Sara Gonzalez as Cheerleader #1, Nikki Blackwell as Cheerleader #2, and Jessica Dantic as Cheerleader #3 Absent: Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle, María Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo, and David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Category:Television episodes Category:Wizards of Waverly Place episodes Category:Multi-part episodes